potnoodlesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:I love Random Wiki.
October 6th, 2012 Even though we had some drama today (Ugh, scratch that), we had a really fun time on the chat. I guess. And our special moments include: - Spamming the sidebar from away to not away. (Everyone was letting Pot Noodles drop... Or throwing up because they ate too much Pot Noodles!) - Just using caps a lot. - That's a good start. - And now it's 45 minutes before iShock America. iShall Come Back Later. ~Anne - Ari and I decided to forget about Colin and CCG, and go on with our lives. Cause this is our true family...and we don't have to worry about what others think. ~Z - I'm half asleep, and I tell it everyone in every minute. ~Esther '''- I was so happy when I got invited here, Z, and still am. ~Anne''' - I remember the time when I was #1 on this wiki. Happy, old times *wipes away tears* ~Esther '-'''Gia joining this wiki. She is so awesome and funny. - Who said this thing above? Sign your name, people! '~Anne''' '-It was me, duuur xD JK Anne ~Gia' - Esthie finally found a page what showed the Lynnesthie page below (in the Read More thingy), so she realized that the Lynnesthie page has the pic of Lena Katina as it's main pic or whatever. ~ Esther October 7th, 2012 WE FOUND YOU!!!!~ CCG, Colin and Tolu Yeah, yeah, we know. -__- ~Anne Well Nah!!!~'Arjun' Wow, ^^^^ excuse me, while I don't care, Colin, CCG, and Tolu ~Gia But we won because TURTLEDUCKS RULE!! That made no sense. ~Anne I am supreme of Dadootsy. ~Gia Omg, haha, I randomly remember when I used to call everyone by their username. Ha, ha, ha. I felt so new and shy back then. I still feel new and shy, but yeah, things have changed. XD.' ~Anne' Chicken Wings' ~Ari' October 8th, 2012 I made this section ^. Yay. ~Sarah Yay :D ~'Arjun' OMG THIS IS OFF TOPIC BUT MY BIRTHDAY IS IN 11 DAYS OMFG ~Cara Good for you Cara. xD ~Sarah October 9th, 2012 Happy Tuesday peeps. :) ~Sarah Vegivampa thought Thuc and Jules were dating, so we now are arranging a beautiful wedding on June 22nd... Cause on all the other days I'm so busy! I get to sing and be the flower girl and everyone is invited! The wedding is in Hawaii! (Unfortunately this is not true so if you show up in Hawaii on June 22nd this is all on your own costs, thank you.) ~Anne Oh, hey, look! It's John Lennon's birthday! And my friend Lauren's! Happy BURFDAAYYYY! See what I did there?! �� HAPPY BIRTHDAYYY�������� AND AT THUCY AND �� JULES WEDDING I GET TO SING I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!!!!~Cara OMFG CARA HAHA. :)) Today was truly an amazing day! WOOPTIEWOOP! Ah, fork, forgot, NEXT WEEK FALL BREAK. OH YEAH. ~Anne Congradulations to Thuc and Jules on their upcoming wedding! ~Sarah Congrats... can't wait for the wedding *le doesn't know what to type next*''' ~Adia''' October 10th, 2012 It's wednesday, wednesday, getting down on wednesday! WoopTieDoo! Happy October 10th everyone! :) Only three days until Opposite Date! And oh, it's the 5-day-anniversary of this Wiki! I just got le 5 days badge! ~Anne We're halfway to the weekend, when we can do whatever the heck we want all day! YAY! ~Sarah omgomgomomg yush! anne!! u just reminded me tht aaaaaaah! *fanigirls and dies* ~ Alisha Yayyyyy yay yay ya yah oh yahhhhhhhhhhhhh ~'Arjun' OH MY GOD TOMORROW IS THURSDAY ITS THURSDAY I CANT AFJAFJK ~Katherine (Thuc) Right now Z and Thuc are fighting over Blanne and Annesther. Well, Esther, Blaze. This is getting very intersting. Ha, ha, ha! XD Oh, Thuc, Z, Jules, Annesther or Blanne? ~Anne Annesther. Definitely. ~'Jules' Who cares? xD And I didn't get my badge. Bleh. I only got here on the 6th. ~Sarah Cool linked me here. ~Matt (BTW, Eric said it was okay that I have this account.) Okay g4u ~'Car' Today at school there was a sub who's hair looked like pot noodles. ~ '''Sage' October 11th, 2012 Ugh it's vacation for me! Yes! Anyway, I'm watching Degrassi (Sabotage (2)) and Clare didn't tell Eli that her forking boss tried to kiss her so he tried to get her job back... But Clare's boss (well she's fired so he's not her boss anymore), told Eli that Clare was in love with hím. OMFG the look on Eli's face I just can't-- I dropped my water bottle. Yes I did. And Dallas tried to kiss Clare too, but Dallas is just-- Urgh he is so-- I don't have anything nice to say. And now he's going to Clare's 17th birthday party cause he told Bianca's boyfriend (who dropped out of school), that he and Clare are "BFF's", ugh this is going so wrong! O M to the G. UPDATE: Clare told Eli the truth and they were fighting, then Alli and Clare knocked one of the football-team-members (who were crashing the party) over and they highfived, lol. Omg and then Imogen made the confetti canon work and she's all like: "Look! I made it rain!" While they were all fighting XD. HAHA. '~Anne''' O.O That was so long... ~Sarah I stopped liking Clare after season 10. Darcey was much better. And I stopped shipping Eclare too. '~ Sage '' October 12th, 2012 IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY, GETTING DOWN ON FRIDAY. '''~Sarah GO FRIDAY!!! ~'Arjun' PARTYIN'! PARTYIN'! YEAH! PARTYIN'! PARTYIN'! YEAH! FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN! ~Sarah October 13th, 2012 I made this bit by the way and OPPOSITE DATE is on today BORIIIIIIII ~'Arjun' Congrats on the Bori... xD ~Sarah Who do you think you are? A super S-T-AR-? ~Car Whuuut? xD I just thought it was weird that I was congratulating someone because of a TV date. xD ~Sarah OH. Which one of us were you talking to? I feel dumb now. xD ~Sarah October 14th, 2012 -sigh-...things are slowing down here. No one's been on chat in days. The last edit besides this was like, 20 hours ago... :( ~Sarah It's because everyone just went back to vw. I'm still here though. ~Car Really? I didn't get that memo, hahaha. I'm still gonna stick around though. ~SarahOctober 15th, 2012 October 15th, 2012 MONDAY! Why are mondays always so slow? Tik... Tok... Tik... Tok... xD I think Jules is starting to hate me with all my Degrassi References. Just like when Drew broke up with Katie to be with Bianca so now Katie and Bianca never talk anymore... ~Anne Hai guys! Anne invited me to join this wiki a while ago but I was kinda too shy to come... is it ok if I'm here? Btw, I have no idea whether it's still Monday for you guys or if it's Tuesday now so I'm just gonna say this in this section :) ~Hannah (Singstar2745) October 16th, 2012 OMG HANNAH! HAI OF COURSE YOU'RE WELCOME HERE! So, making that more appropriate for this page, today Hannah joined us! YAY! ~Sarah yay!!!! omg i realized dis wiki is dying guys we need to keep it alive or else it will DIE .. :D hiiiii ~''' Elisha McPeanuts Kress Maslow ' Omg, thanks so much guys! Now I feel really welcome :D '~Hannah''' October 17th, 2012 soo i made this section so yay ~'Arjun' A girl from my school died. I'm literally crying right now :'( ~Hannah October 18th, 2012 Oh my God Hannah, that's horrible. :( ~Sarah October 19th, 2012 I know right? A good friend of mine couldn't stop crying :'( Buuuuut, guyssss, why isn't anyone ever on chat? ~Hannah October 20th, 2012 I do't knooooowww. Everyone went back to the Victorious wiki which is fine...but everyone else is there too! xD I liked it here where I was friends with everyone. ~Sarah October 23rd, 2012 Wow we missed 2 days ~'Arjun' October 25th, 2012 It's thursday, thursday, gettin' down on thursday! :D My favorite day of the week! Along with Saturday, of course. So how's everyone doing? ~Anne Yay for Thursay ~'Arjun' December 31, 2012 Gia's back! ~Gia Hehe, it says December 31 2012 but for me it's January 1 2013 :) ~'Hannah (Singstar)' January 1st, 2013 Happy New Year, guys. So happy we came back here, I really missed this. :) ~Sarah Category:Chat Section